


you drive me crazy when your hands start to wander

by t_hens



Series: getting dressed up [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Phil has a surprise for Dan to show him how much he appreciated Dan’s Halloween costume





	you drive me crazy when your hands start to wander

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to [show you my appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438709)
> 
> beta by my favorite person, [fourthingsandawizard](http://fourthingsandawizard.tumblr.com)

“Phil, we’re gonna be late!” Dan yelled as he paced by the door. 

“I’ll be down in just a second! I couldn’t find my tie.”

Dan groaned a little and wrung his hands, pacing quicker. They had been invited for a red carpet event, and though it was typical ‘Dan and Phil’ style for them to show up to something late, showing up late to this would negate even showing up at all.

He looked up when he heard Phil’s footsteps on the stairs and sighed in relief. Phil looked spectacular in his dark blue suit and glasses; normally Dan would make a comment, maybe even press him against the wall for a few kisses, but tonight he ushered him out the door quickly and without a word.

The car Dan had called sat idling on the curb and they climbed in quickly, Dan giving the directions before slumping against the seat to try and relax for a moment. Phil slipped his fingers into the spaces between Dan’s and grasped their hands together.

“I’m sorry if I made us late,” Phil said in a quiet voice.

Dan pressed Phil’s hand to his lips quickly, giving him a small smile. 

“It’s okay. It’s not like we’ve never been late before. Besides, I think we should be fine.”

Phil nodded in understanding and started talking about the latest episode of Riverdale, helping to distract Dan from the lingering anxiety he was feeling from being late.

The car hadn’t even fully stopped before Dan was tossing notes at the driver and yelling his thanks, both men running toward the event. They found where they were supposed to be and they both sighed in relief. 

“I can’t believe we made it,” Dan giggled a little hysterically.

“I told you it would be fine!” Phil said a little smugly, bumping his hip into Dan’s.

Dan rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. When it was their turn to take pictures, they both stepped forward, Dan placing his hand on Phil’s back in a familiar and well-practiced manner, but he almost stopped in his tracks when he felt something unfamiliar under the fabric of Phil’s jacket. 

Phil, feeling Dan’s hesitation, stopped and turned slightly. “What’s wrong?”

“Uh, nothing. Let’s go,” he said, keeping his hands to himself this time.

He couldn't be 100 percent certain, but he was almost positive that what he felt under Phil’s jacket was the back of a bra.

The thought burned through Dan, making him itch to get his hands on Phil and find out if his theory was right. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the time or place, though, with people and cameras flashing all around them. They posed and their pictures were taken, and when it was done, they made their way inside to the theater to take their seats. 

Once inside and sitting down, Dan felt his curiosity get the better of him.

“Hey,” he whispered in Phil’s ear, “lets go to the bathroom before the movie starts.”

Phil agreed, not seeming suspicious of Dan’s plan, and followed him out of the theater and into the bathroom with no fuss. Through some sort of miracle, the bathroom Dan had led them to was deserted, so when they entered, Dan was able to grab onto Phil and pull him into a stall without it being noticed by anyone.

“Wha- what’s going on?” Phil hissed.

Dan shoved him against the stall and shoved their mouths together, working on undoing the buttons of Phil’s jacket. Phil kissed back eagarily, running his hands through Dan’s hair. 

Once the buttons were undone, Dan stepped back, and it was just as he suspected: barely visible through the white of Phil’s dress shirt, a black bra molded to his thin chest. Phil’s cheeks flushed when he realized Dan was staring so intently, and a broken moan left his mouth when Dan brought his fingers to his chest to flick a thumb over where he knew Phil’s nipple would be nestled in the dark fabric.

“Is this why we were almost late?” Dan asked, moving closer and working his tongue over Phil’s prominent Adam’s apple.

Phil nodded, voice apparently gone for the moment.

“How am I supposed to sit through a whole movie knowing you’re wearing a bra that I could be looking at you in?”

“There’s panties, too,” Phil huffed.

“Oh, God,” Dan grunted, pressing his growing erection into Phil’s hip.

“I bought a new set since we kind of ruined yours. It’s black and lacy.”

Phil whispered the words into his ears and sucked lightly on the spot just below his jawline that always made him feel like he was seeing stars. Dan humped into Phil’s hip again and whined low in his throat.

“Let’s just go home,” Dan grumbled.

Phil let out a breathy chuckle, but shook his head.

“Nu-uh. We have to go back inside,” he said, pushing Dan off of him gently.

Dan whined, but went willingly, pressing a hand to his hair to try and fix it. Phil buttoned his jacket back up and straightened his tie, somehow managing to look put together.

“Ready?” he asked, opening the stall door and walking out before Dan could answer.

The theater was properly packed by the time they took their seats again, everyone speaking in hushed tones about how excited they were for the film, but Dan found his attention drifting. All he could think about was getting Phil home and getting him undressed. The thought of Phil spread out underneath him and wearing black lingerie made his cock throb.

Phil seemed unphased beside him, laughing along with the movie and whispering jokes and comments in Dan’s ear. Every time his warm breath blew on his neck, Dan felt himself tense and grow a little harder. By the time the movie was drawing to a close, Dan thought he might actually die of frustration.

When the lights turned on, Dan wasted no time standing and pulling Phil to his feet, ushering him towards the exit. Their haste meant they were among the first to the curb, making getting a taxi quite easy. Once they were safe inside the car, Dan threw caution to the wind and pulled Phil as close as possible without actually pulling him onto his lap. He tugged and made grabby hands, touching as much as he dared with another person being so near them. Phil took pity, though, undoing the buttons of his jackets and slowly drawing Dan’s hands towards his chest. 

Dan groped at Phil’s chest, loving the way that the bra made his slender chest feel a bit fuller, the erect nipples perking up as Dan’s fingers ghosted over them. Phil’s breath caught at the sensation, making a lovely whiney noise that Dan couldn’t wait to hear more of. Dan was about to move his way down to Phil’s erection when Phil’s long fingers wrapped around his wrist.

“Don’t. It’ll be better if we wait.”

Dan groaned but nodded, moving to give him a little space and clasp their hands together instead, not able to completely be apart.

The drive didn’t take too long, thankfully, and when they arrived, Phil paid quickly and Dan was pulling him out of the car. Once they were in the lift and the doors were sealed, Dan was pressing him against the wall. His hands were immediately touching every available inch of Phil he could reach without actually removing any clothing. Phil arched his neck and leaned into the touches, small whimpers leaving his mouth.

“God, I can’t wait to get you upstairs. I bet you look so incredible.”

“I wanted to return the favor. You looked so good when you did it.”

Dan pulled Phil into a bruising kiss, trying to resist the urge of ripping off all of his clothes right then and there.

The lift dinged and the doors opened to their floor, the two pulling apart from each other and practically running to their front door. Dan opened up the door, moving aside to let Phil in first, and once they were both inside, he was instantly attached to him again.

Dan pushed Phil against the nearest surface, Phil’s heaving chest pressing against the wall and his ass pressing back onto Dan’s erection. Dan mouthed at his neck and worked on getting his hands underneath his button up shirt.

“Wait,” Phil said, Dan’s hands pausing instantly. “Let’s go upstairs. If we don’t move now, we never will.”

Dan groaned, laying his head against Phil’s shoulder, but still moved back so they could make their way upstairs. They practically sprinted up the stairs, moving faster than either of them usually did unless they were late for a plane. 

Once they arrived in their bedroom, Dan gently pulled Phil into his arms and kissed him deeply. Phil kissed back enthusiastically, combing his hands through his hair and tugging lightly, earning him a groan from low in Dan’s throat. Dan’s hands moved to remove Phil’s jacket, guiding it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.

He let his fingers trace the outline of the bra, running the tips along the straps and down the edge of the cup, purposely avoiding the nipple, knowing how desperately Phil was aching for the contact there. 

Phil had started arching into Dan’s touch, leaning his neck back to expose his throat. Dan licked a stripe up the pale skin and worked on undoing Phil’s belt buckle, and Phil leaned into it, making lovely sounds at the contact. Dan concentrated on the task at hand though and quickly finished his work on Phil’s pants. 

He sank to his knees, helping Phil to step out of his pants, and took a second to look up at Phil standing above him. Phil had undone the buttons of his shirt, exposing his chest, stomach, and trail of dark hair leading to the band of black panties hugging his hips. Dan’s already hard cock throbbed and he could feel pre-come start to soak into his underwear.

Phil ran his fingers through the mess of curls atop Dan’s head and gave a light tug to pull him towards his cock, straining against the thin, lacy material of the panties.

“Are you gonna make yourself useful while you’re down there?” he asked with a cheeky smirk.

Dan didn’t answer, just brought his face in contact with Phil’s crotch, nosing at the soft material and breathing in the musky scent he loved so much. He ran his hands up Phil’s thighs slowly, enjoying how soft his skin was and feeling the goosebumps break out from the contact. He moved his hands around to grip onto Phil’s backside, happy to find he had gone for a thong so more of his amazing ass would be on display.

“Turn around,” Dan said, his voice already a little raspy from being painfully turned on.

Phil obeyed without comment, turning and letting Dan bend him over the edge of the bed so his ass was left high and on display.

Dan watched as a shiver ran down Phil’s spin and grinned before moving forward and delicately moving the strip of underwear hiding Phil’s hole aside. He took a second to watch as the most intimate part of Phil’s body was left on display for him; clenching slightly in anticipation, and all for him. 

He licked a quick strip over his hole, Phil’s gasp of pleasure immediately giving him motivation to keep going. He pulled out every trick he knew, and soon he was adding fingers in alongside his tongue as Phil began babbling and grinding against the bed for relief.

“That’s enough. That’s fine, just fuck me,” Phil panted, body rutting desperately against the edge of the bed.

“Are you sure?” Dan asked, pulling his mouth away, but keeping his fingers moving.

“God, yes!” Phil cried. “Want to be nice and tight for you. Wanna be a good girl.”

“Jesus.” Dan’s hips stuttered forward of their own accord, humping against Phil’s leg. “Okay. Okay.”

He removed his fingers and stood up, helping Phil up, too. Phil looked gone; cheeks flushed scarlet, and his pupils blown and absolutely beautiful. Dan captured him in a bruising kiss, Phil returning it after a second once he caught his barings. Dan removed the shirt from Phil’s shoulders and stood back to get the whole view. 

A long time ago, they had decided that taking dirty pictures was too risky a move and they would abstain from doing so, but there were definitely times that tested that rule for them, and this was definitely one of them.

Phil looked incredible, and Dan couldn’t help but stare; he wanted to burn the image in front of him into his brain forever. Phil in black and lacy lingerie, looking fucked out and just for him - he was sure nothing would ever beat that.

They moved together at the same time, synchronicity a part of their very beings by now, and started kissing again. Dan pressed them back until he was laid on top of Phil on the bed, rolling his hips against Phil so he could feel just how worked up he had gotten.

“Are you gonna fuck me now? Please? I need it!” 

“Yeah,” Dan groaned back, mouthing at Phil’s neck and down into his chest.

“Mmm, touch my tits babe. Please. Want you to touch my tits.”

Dan whined and thrusted hard against Phil, sure he was going to blow his load if they didn’t stop soon, but he leaned back a little and brought his hands to the thin material covering Phil’s thin chest. He cupped his hands like he would with a woman, taking special care to flick his fingers over Phil’s hard and aching nipples and watching in awe as Phil practically convulsed underneath him, moaning as if he was having the best orgasm of his life.

“Gonna fuck you now, pretty girl,” Dan said, leaning away to grab their lube from his bedside drawer.

Phil nodded and sat up a little, starting to work on the buttons on Dan’s shirt and belt. Dan helped, and soon he was completely naked and slicking up his leaking cock, pressing two stick fingers back inside Phil, just to be sure. Phil whined and grinded down against his palm enough that Dan figured he was probably good. He moved Phil’s panties to the side and lined himself up, slowly pushing himself inside.

They made matching groans at the feeling; the urge to thrust all the way forward almost making Dan dizzy. He resisted, though, only pressing in when Phil nodded and going as slow as he possibly could. Once he did finally bottom out, he let out a groan that he was sure the neighbors heard, and pressed kisses to Phil’s face in order to distract himself from the wonderfully overwhelming pleasure he was feeling.

“You’re good, now,” Phil said quietly, clenching around Dan with a cheeky smile.

“Thank God,” Dan grunted, pulling out and thrusting back in quickly.

The pace they set was quick and brutal- neither giving the other time to breathe and neither wanting it. Phil moaned and clenched around Dan, whispering about what a dirty girl he was, and Dan pounded into him relentlessly, hitting his prostate with every up thrust and keeping up constant torment on Phil’s sensitive nipples.

Phil was first to start finishing, his thighs starting to clench and shake and his whines becoming higher in pitch. Dan doubled his efforts, thrusting quicker and harder, wrapping a tight fist around Phil’s cock.

“Come on, baby. I’m touching your clit. Gonna be a good girl and come?”

Phil gasped like he had been punched and then Dan felt it; the warm, viscous evidence that Phil had finished. The sight alone was enough to set off his own decent, and with a few more pumps, he was coming into Phil. 

He collapsed and they both laid there catching their breath for a moment. Dan could hear Phil’s heart beating wildly in his chest, feel the lace of the bra against his cheek and feel the come between their tummies starting to cool and become sticky, but he couldn’t be bothered to move.

His blissful moment didn’t last too long, though; Phil poking him in the rib forced him to get up and head for the shower.

Once they were both clean and in bed, Dan pulled Phil close to his chest.

“Thank you for that. You’re great.”

Phil snickered quietly. “Surely you mean I’m amazing?”

“I’m leaving you, now,” Dan said, starting to roll over.

Phil laughed and pulled him back, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. They curled back into each other, talking quietly until they were both nearly asleep.

“You owe me a movie date you know,” Dan murmured quietly.

“Why’s that?” Phil mumbled back.

“I couldn’t focus on it tonight. You were too distracting.”

Phil’s only response was a snort but Dan didn’t need more; he already had everything he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> like/reblog on [tumblr](http://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/181019537166/you-drive-me-crazy-when-your-hands-start-to-wander) if you like :)


End file.
